interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary d
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- D (the note) Mus n re * ~ , d (letter ~) n littera d (de) dab n colpo legier * v applicar con colpo legier dabble v agitar * v occupar se como dilettante dactyl Pros n dactylo (dac-) dactylic adj dactylic dactylology n dactylologia (-ia) dactyloscopy, fingerprint identification n dactyloscopia (-ia) dad, daddy n papa daddy, dadm papa n papa daemon Relig n demone daffodil n narcisso silvestre daft adj folle * adj stupide dagger n daga * ~ , poniard n pugnal dahlia Bot n dahlia (dal-) daily (cleaner) n domestica (nonresidente) * (newspaper) n quotidiano * adj quotidian * adv omne die * adv quotidianmente dainty adj delicate * n delicatessa dairy ( place where milk and cream are kept and made into butter and cheese; 2. store that sells milk and milk products) n lacteria (-ia) * ~ farm n vaccheria (-ia) dairy-farm n ferma lactari dairy-produce n productos lactari dais, platform, estrade n estrade F daisy, marguerite n margarita Daltonian adj daltonian Daltonism n daltonismo dam (animal) n matre * (dike) n barrage * (dike, weir) n dica * v barrar damage n injuria * ~ , damnify v damnificar * ~ , harm n damno * ~ , spoil v guastar damages n indemnitate Damascene (inhabitant of Damascus) n damasceno * (of Damascus) adj damascen * (work) n damascenage (-aje) * v damascenar damascener n damascenator Damascus n Damasco damask (weave or adorn with damask ornamentation) v damascar dame, donna n donna damn (I don't give a ~) phr non me importa * Theol v damnar * ~ interj diabolo! damnable (deserving damnation) adj damnabile damnation Theol n damnation damnify, damage v damnificar damp n humiditate * ~ , wet adj humide dampen (of enthusiasm) v amortir * (wet) v humectar * ~ , moisten v humectar damper (of car) n amortisator * (of furnace) n registro dampness n humiditate dampproof adj impermeabile damsel n donzella * n puera * n virgine damson n damasceno dance Mus (dancing) n dansa * ~ a quadrille v quadrillar * v ballar * v dansar dancer Masc dansator, dansatrice * Masc dansatrice, dansator dancing pump n scarpino dandelion n dente de leon dandruff (scurf, furfur) n furfure dandruffy (scurfy) adj furfurose dandy horse, velocipede n velocifero (-ci-) Dane (great) adj danese * (great) n dano * (native of Denmark) n dano * (of Denmark) adj danese danger (peril) n periculo (-iculo) * n periculo dangerous (perilous) adj periculose dangle vi esser suspense * vt suspender Danish adj dan * ~ adj/n danese dank adj humide Danube n Danubio Danubian adj danubian Dardania n Dardania Dardanian Trojan adj dardane * ~ , Trojan n dardano (dar-) Dardanus Mythol n Dardano (dar-) dare (I - say) adv forsan * (I - say) adv probabilemente * n defia * v osar daredevil n osato daring adj hardite * adj osate (pp of osar) * ~ , audacious adj audace * ~ , audacious adj audaciose * ~ , audacity n audacia * ~ , hardihood, boldness n harditessa * ~ , hardy, bold adj hardite (pp of hardir) dark (1. obscure, dusky, tenebrous; 2. sinister, evil) adj tenebrose * n tenebras * ~ , obscure, dim adj obscur darken, obscure, dim v obscurar * ~ , shade (put shading in or on) v umbrar darkness (1. dark; 2. wickedness) n tenebrositate * n tenebras * ~ , obscurity, dimness n obscuritate darkroom n camera obscur darling Fem n cara * Masc n caro * adj car darn v sarcir dart (for game) n flechetta * (weapon) n dardo * v precipitar se subitemente dartboard n scopo pro flechettas Darwinian adj darwinian Darwinism n darwinismo Darwinist, Darwinian n darwinista dash (bit) n pauc * (daring) n ardor * (line) n lineetta * vi precipitar se * vt lancear con violentia dashboard n pannello a instrumentos dashing adj galliarde data n datos data-processing n elaboration de datos dataria, datary Eccl n dataria datary (head of the datary) Eccl n datario * ~ , dataria Eccl n dataria date (-) phr usque al presente * (date according to the calendar) n data * (fruit of the date palm) n dactylo (dac-) * (fruit of the date palm) n dattilo (da-) * (fruit) n dactylo * (mark with a date) v datar * (out of ~) adj antiquate * (out of ~) adj obsolete * (up to ~) adv actual * (up to ~) adv moderne * adv usque nunc * ~ forward, postdate v postdatar date-from phr datar de dative Law adj dative * n dativo datum n dato daub v coperir, revestir * v revestir, coperir daughter n filia daughter-in-law n filia affin daunt v intimidar dauphin Hist n delphino dawdle v perder le tempore * v tardar dawn (beginning) n initio * (daybreak) n aurora * v comenciar a parer * ~ , break of day (daybreak) n alba dawning (beginning) n initio * ~ , nascent adj nascente (ppr of nascer) day (1. day as opposed to night) n die * (1. day as opposed to night; 2. period of twenty-four hours) n jorno * (by ~) phr de die * (from - to ~) phr de die in die * (good ~) Greet] bon die * (one ~) phr un belle die * (the - after tomorrow) n postdeman * ~ before yesterday adv ante-heri * ~ lily, Hemerocallis Bot n hemerocallide day-before-yesterday n anteheri daybreak n alba daydream n reverie * v soniar (distractemente) daylight n lumine del die day's cutting or mowing n falcata day’s journey n jornata daze n esturdimento * ~ , stun v esturdir dazzle (blinding) n cecamento * (pomp) n pompa * v cecar dazzling brightness, fulgor n fulgor deacon Bib (member of the order of clergy immediately below that of priest) n diacono (-a-) deaconess (1. Chr. Ch; 2. member of a Protestant sisterhood devoted to works of charity and religion) n diaconessa dead (at - of night) phr in le medio del nocte * adj morte * ~ heat Racing n dead heat A * ~ man or person, deceased n morto * n morte deaden (feelings, taste) v amortir dead-end n impasse deadening, subduing (act of) n amortimento dead-letter n littera morte deadline n data limitar * n data ultime deadlock n impasse deadly nightshade Bot n belladonna * ~ , fatal, death-bearing adj mortifere Dead-Sea Geog n Mar Morte deaf adj surde * ~ and dumb, deaf-mute adj surdemute deaf-aid n apparato acustic deafen (stun with noise) v assurdar deaf-mute, deaf and dumb adj surdemute deafness n surditate deal (a blow) vt dar * (a great ~) adj multo * (business) n negotio * (business) n transaction * (cards) v distribuir * (wood) n abiete * n distribution de cartas * n mano de cartas * v dar un mano de cartas * v facer distribution de cartas * ~ , trade (do business) v commerciar * ~ , trade (do business) vi mercar dealer in notions, small-ware dealer n mercero * ~ in sand n arenero * n venditor * ~ , gypsum worker n gypsero * ~ , marketer, merchant n mercator * ~ , merchant (one engaged in trade) n negotiante * ~ , merchant n mercante deal-in v commerciar in deal-with (concern) v tractar se de * ~ -with (trade) v commerciar con * ~ -with (treat) v arrangiar deambulation, stroll n deambulation deambulatory, sauntering adj deambulatori dean (senior member of a faculty or any other body; head of a cathedral chapter) n decano deanery n decanato deanship (deanery) n decanato dear (1. beloved, loveable; 2. expensive) adj car death (decease) n decesso * (demise) n obito (o-) * (put to ~) v poner a morte * (sentence to ~) v condemnar a morte * n morte * n transpasso * ~ , decease n transpassamento death-bearing, deadly, fatal adj mortifere death-certificate n certificato de morte death-duty n derectos de succession deathly adv fatal * adv mortifere death-rate (taxa de) n mortalitate death-sentence n sententia de morte debar v excluder debarkation, disembarkation n disbarcamento * ~ , disembarkation n disimbarcation debase (coinage) v alterar * (degrade) v degradar * ~ , degrade (exert a demoralizing influence on) v incanaliar debasing, degrading adj degradante debatable adj debattibile * adj discutibile debate n debatto * n discussion * v agitar * v debatter * v discuter debile, weakly, feeble adj debile debilitate, weaken, enfeeble v debilitar debilitation n debilitation debility n debilitate debit n debito (de-) * v debitar debouch, issue forth v disbuccar debouching, issuing forth (action of) n disbuccamento debride Surg v disbridar debris n fragmentos * n restos debt (be in ~) v esser indebitate * (run into ~) v indebitar se * n debita (de-) * n debito debtor n debitor debut (first public appearance of an actor, singer) n début F debutant n débutant F debutante n débutante F dec-, deca- (ten) in derivatives and compounds adj deca- decade (1. period of ten days; 2. division of a book consisting of ten parts) n decade (de-) * (period of ten years) n decennio decadence n decadentia decadent adj decadente decagon Geom n decagono decagonal, decagon adj decagon decagram n decagramma decahedron Geom n decahedro decaliter n decalitro (-a-) Decalog (ue) n decalogo (-a-) decameter (1. Pros; 2. Meas) n decametro (-a-) decamp (1. to break up a camp; 2. to depart quickly) v discampar decampment n discampamento decant, transvase v transvasar decanter n carrafa decapitate (behead) v decapitar decapod Zool n decapodo (-a-) * ~ , decapodous adj decapode (-a-) decarbonization n discarburation decarbonize v discarburar * ~ , decarbonate v discarbonatar decastere System n decastereo decasyllabic adj decasyllabe (-si-) decasyllable, decasyllabic n decasyllabo (-si-) decathlon n decathlon decay (fall into ~) v cader in decadentia * (fall into ~) v ruinas * (of teeth) n carie * (rot) n decadentia * (rot) n decomposition * (rot) vi decomponer * (teeth) v cariar * ~ , become decadent, decline, rot vi decader * ~ , taint n corruption decayed (decrepit) adj decadite * (decrepit) adj decrepite * (of teeth) adj cariate * (rotten) adj putride * ~ , tainted, infeeted, rotten adj corrupte decease n decesso * ~ , death n transpassamento * ~ , die v deceder -ced-/-cess- deceased adj decedite * n decedito * ~ , dead man or person n morto * ~ , defunct adj defuncte * ~ , defunct n defuncto deceit, deception n deception deceitful adj fallace * adj fraudulente deceive (cause to believe the false, or disbelieve the truth) v deciper -cip/-cept- * ~ , put under an illusion v illuder -lud-/-lus- deceive-oneself v illuder se deceiver n deceptor decelerate v lentar * v relentar deceleration n allentamento * n deceleration * n relentamento December n decembre decemvir Antiq n decemviro (-cem-) decemviral adj decemviral decemvirate n decemvirato decency n decentia * ~ , modesty, propriety n honestate * ~ , modesty, propriety n honestitate decent (1. in accordance with propriety or good taste; 2. respectable) adj decente * ~ , modest, proper adj honeste * ~ , proper adj conveniente decentralization n discentralisation decentralize v discentralisar deception, deceit n deception * ~ , fraud n fraude deceptive adj fallace * adj illusori deciare (one tenth part of an are) n deciar decibel n decibel decide (1. to determine, settle; 2. to cause to reach a decision) v decider (se) -cid-/-cis- * ~ in favor of (-our of) v optar pro * v resolver (se) decided (1. firm, resolute; 2. clear, definite) adj decise * adj incontestabile deciduous adj caduc decigram n deci-gramma deciliter n deci-litro (-ci-) decimal adj decimal * n fraction decimal decimal-point n puncto decimal decimate v decimar decimation n decimation decimator n decimator decimeter n deci-metro (-ci-) decipher v decifrar decipherable adj decifrabile decipherer n decifrator deciphering (act of) n deciframento decision (1. act of deciding; 2. firmness, resolution) n decision * (come to a ~) v prender un partito * n resolution * ~ , resolution n deliberation decisive (settling something beyond question) adj decisive * adj decretori decistere System n decistereo deck (of cards) n joco * (of ship) n ponte * Naut n ponte * ~ out, attire v revestir * v ornar deckchair n sede plicabile deckhand n marinero deck-out v revestir declaim (1. to recite; 2. to speak in an impassioned manner) v declamar * ~ , speak rhetorically v eloquer -loqu-/-locut- declaimer, one who recites n declamator declaiming, declamation n declamation declamation, declaiming n declamation declamatory (or peraining to rhetorical declaiming) adj declamatori declaration (formal announcement, strong statement) n declaration declarative adj declarative declaratory Law adj declaratori declare (1. to proclaim; 2. to declare dutiable goods) v declarar declension Gram n declination * n declination declinable (1. rejectable; 2. Gram) adj declinabile declination (1. downward bend, slope; 2. Astron/magnet) n declination declinatory adj declinatori decline (1. to fall, sink; 2. to refuse, reject; 3. Gram) v declinar * (process of sinking into a lower or inferior position) n declination * (refuse) v declinar * (worsen) v decader * n declino * ~ , decay, become decadent v decader decliner (one who declines, rejects) n declinator declining adj declinante declinometer n declinometro (-o-) declutch v disaccopular decoct v decocer -coc-/-coct- decoction (action of decocting) n decoction decode v decifrar decollate (behead) v decollar decomposable adj decomponibile decompose (cause to decompose) v decomponer (se) -pon-/-posit- decomposition n decomposition decontaminate v discontaminar decontamination n discontamination decorate (1. to adorn; 2. to confer a medal, ribbon, on) v decorar * v decorar * v guarnir * ~ with fringes, fringe v frangiar (-jar) * ~ , garnish, trim v guarnir decorating, garnishing, trimming (action of) n guarnimento decoration (1. action of decorating; 2. ornament; 3. medal, cross, ribbon) n decoration * n decoration * n guarnimento decorative adj decorative decorator n decorator decorous adj decorose decortication, barking n decortication decorum n decorum (-co-) decoy n ave de appello * n esca * v escar decrease n decrescentia * n decrescimento * n diminution * v decrescer * v diminuer * v discrescer decree n decreto * v decerner -cern-/-cret- * v decretar * ~ , ordain v statuer statu-/statut-;-stitu-/-stitut- * ~ , ordinance n ordinantia decrepit adj decrepite (-cre-) decrepitation n decrepitation decrepitude n decrepitude decrescendo Mus n decrescendo I decretal Eccl n decretal decretist Eccl n decretalista decretory adj decretori decuple v decuplar * v decuplicar * ~ , tenfold adj decuple (de-) decurrent Bot adj decurrente * ~ , defluent adj defluente (ppr of defluer) dedicate (1. to set apart for a sacred or solemn purpose; 2. to inscribe, address as a mark of gratitude, esteem) v dedicar * v consacrar dedicated adj dedicate * adj scrupulose dedication (1. act of dedicating to a sacred or solemn purpose; 2. dedicatory inscription) n dedication dedicatory (as in dedicatory epistle) adj dedicatori deduce, infer v deducer -duc-/-duct- deducible adj deducibile deduct v deducer -duc-/-duct- * v discontar deductible adj deductibile deduction (1. inference; 2. subtraction) n deduction deductive adj deductive deed, feat n facto * ~ , record, instrument Law n acto * ~ , thing done n pragma -ma/-mat- deem, consider v reputar deep (low-pitched) adj grave * (profound) adj profunde * ~ bow, obeisance n reverentia * ~ dish, small bowl n scutella deepen (make deeper in level) v approfundar (se) * (make deeper in level) v profundar deepening, making deeper in level (action of) n approfundamento deep-freeze n congelator deep-seated adj radical deer n cervo deface v disfigurar defamation n diffamation * ~ , denigration n denigration defamatory adj diffamatori defame v diffamar * ~ , denigrate v denigrar default (deficiency) n mancantia * (non-appearance) n contumacia * v faller a defeat (loss of a contest) n defaite F * n vincimento * v disfacer -fac-/-fact- defeatism n defaitismo defeatist adj/n defaitista defecate (1. to purify from scum and sediment; 2. to excrete) v defecar defecation (1. purification from scum and sediment; 2. excretion) n defecation defecator, purification tank Manuf n defecator defect (as in defect of eyesight) n vitio * n defecto * v desertar * v facer defection * ~ , blemish n menda defectibility n defectibilitate defectible adj defectibile defection (desertion, backsliding) n defection defective (1. having a defect or defects; 2. Gram) adj defective * (having a defect or defects) adj defectuose * ~ , faulty adj mendose * ~ , faulty adj vitiose defence, defense (1. act of defending or protecting; 2. Law) n defensa defenceless adj sin defensa defend (1. to guard from attack or harm; 2. Law]) v defender -fend-/-fens- * ~ , fight for v propugnar defendant n accusator defender n defenditor * n defensor * ~ , champion n propugnator * ~ , protector Hist n preside (pre-) defenestration n defenestration defense, defence (1. act of defending or protecting; 2. Law) n defensa defensible adj defendibile * adj defensibile defensive (position or attitude of defense) n defensiva * adj defensive defer to v obsequer * vi deferer * vt ajornar * ~ , delay vt differer -fer-/-lat- deference n deferentia * n obsequio deferent Physiol adj deferente deferential adj deferente deferentially adv deferentemente defiance n defiantia defiant adj defiante deficiency (quality of being deficient) n deficientia deficient adj deficiente deficit n deficit (de-) defile n passo stricte * vt polluer * ~ , file off Mil v defilar definability n definibilitate definable adj definibile define (give a definition of) v definir definer n definitor definite (clear) adj determinate pp of determinar * Gram/Bot/Math adj definite (pp of definir) * adj decise definitely adv categoricamente * adv decisemente definition (as in definition of a word) n definition definitive (conclusive, final) adj definitive deflagrate, blaze up v deflagrar deflagration, conflagration n deflagration deflagrator n deflagrator deflate v deflar * v disinflar deflation n deflation deflect v derivar * v disviar defloration n defloration * n disfloramento deflower (1. to strip of flowers; 2. to deprive of virginity) v disflorar defluent, decurrent adj defluente (ppr of defluer) defoliate (strip, deprive, of leaves) v disfoliar defoliation (act of depriving of leaves) n disfoliation defoliator n disfoliator deforest v deforestar deform (spoil the form of) v deformar deformation n deformation deformed adj deforme * ~ , misshapen adj contrafacte deformity n deformitate defraud (the public) v pecular * v defraudar * ~ , cheat v fraudar defraudation n defraudation defrauder n defraudator * ~ , cheat n fraudator defrost v disgelar deft adj dextere defunct, deceased adj defuncte * ~ , deceased n defuncto defy (1. to challenge to combat or competition; 2. to brave) v defiar * v affrontar degenerate adj degenerate * v degenerar degeneration (1. process of degenerating; 2. degeneracy) n degeneration degenerative adj degenerative deglutition, swallowing (act of) n deglutition degradation (1. reduction in rank; 2. degraded existence) n degradation degrade (1. to reduce in rank; 2. to debase) v degradar * ~ , debase (exert a demoralizing influence on) v incanaliar degrading, debasing adj degradante degree (- of comparison) phr grado de comparation * (1. stage, level, grade; 2. unit of measure for angles, temperature) n grado * (academic) n diploma * (academic) n licentia * (by -s) phr per grados * (high ~) phr alte grado * ~ , rank (level, calibration, thermometer) etc. n grado dehorn v discornar dehumanize v dehumanisar dehydrate v dishydratar dehydration n dishydration dehydrator n dishydrator de-ice v disgelar * ~ -ice v dispruinar de-icer n dispruinator deicide (act of killing a god) n deicidio * (one who kills a god) n deicida deific adj deific (-ific) deification n deification * n divinisation deify v deificar * v divinisar deign v dignar deism n deismo (-iz-) deist n deista (-is-) deity n deitate * n divo dejected adj abattite * ~ , downcast adj abattite (pp of abatter) dejection (1. discharge of excrement; 2. excrement) Physiol n dejection * (discharge of excrement) Physiol n ejection * n abattimento * ~ , despondency n abattimento delay (keep back) vt retardar * (make slow or late, retard) vi retardar * (move slowly, linger) v tardar * (of payment) v arretrar * n demora * n mora * v arretrar * ~ , defer v differer -fer-/-lat- * ~ , retard (as in delay of a day) n retardo * ~ , tarry, linger v morar delectability n delectabilitate delectable, delightful adj delectabile delectation n delectation delegate (1. to send as a delegate; 2. to entrust to the care or management of) v delegar * n delegato * ~ , send as an envoy v legar delegate's adj delegatori delegation (1. action of sending as a delegate; 2. as in delegation of authority; 3. group of delegates) n delegation delete v deler del-/delet- deletion n deletion deliberate adj deliberate * v deliberar deliberately adv deliberatemente deliberation (action of deliberating) n deliberation * ~ , consultation n consulta * ~ , consultation n consultation deliberative adj deliberative deliberator n deliberator delible adj delibile delicacy (1. exquisite fineness of substance, texture, constitution; 2. sensitiveness, fineness of feeling) n delicatessa delicate (1. exquisite, fine delicious; 2. finely sensitive, easily affected) adj delicate delicately tinted, soft Art adj morbide delicious (1. delightful; 2. pleasing to taste or smell) adj deliciose delight (cause delight to) v delectar (se) * ~ , joy n delecto * ~ , joy, pleasure n delicia * ~ , pleasure n voluptate delighted adj incantate delightful, delectable adj delectabile delimit v delimitar delimitation n delimitation delineation (action of tracing in outline) n delineamento * (action of tracing in outline) n delineation delineator n delineator delinquency n delinquentia delinquent (guilty of a misdeed or offense) adj delinquente * n delinquente deliquesce Chem v deliquescer deliquescence Chem n deliquescentia deliquescent Chem adj deliquescente (ppr of deliquescer) delirious (be ~) v delirar * adj delirante (ppr of delirar) delirium n delirio delitescence n delitescentia delitescent adj delitescente deliver (1. to set free; 2. Med) v delivrar * (1. to surrender; 2. as in to deliver goods, messages) v livrar * (a speech) v pronunciar * (goods) v livrar * (set free) v delivrar * (set free) v liberar * Med delivrar * ~ a monologue, monologize v monologar deliverance (liberation) n delivrantia delivery (1. surrender; 2. as in delivery of goods, messages) n livration * (setting free) n delivration * (setting free) n liberation * Med delivration * Med n delivrantia * ~ man n livrator delouse v expedicular delousing station n expulicatorio delphinium Bot n delphinium (-phi-) delta (1. fourth letter of the Greek alphabet; 2. Geog) n delta deltaic adj deltaic (-aic) delta-shaped, deltoid adj deltoide deltation, deltification Geog n deltation deltification, deltation Geog n deltation deltoid (muscle) Anat n deltoide * (pertaining to the deltoid muscle) adj deltoidee (-ee) * ~ , delta-shaped adj deltoide delude by jugglery v prestigiar * v deluder -lud-/-lus- * v illusionar delude-oneself v blandir se deluding, delusion (act of) n deludimento deluge n diluvio * v inundar delusion n delusion * ~ , deluding (act of) n deludimento delusive, delusory adj delusori * ~ , misleading, fallacious adj fallace delusory, delusive adj delusori delve v foder delve-into v immerger se in demagogic adj demagogic demagogism, demagogy n demagogismo demagogue n demagogo demagoguery, demagogy n demagogeria (-ia) demagogy, demagogism n demagogismo * ~ , demagoguery n demagogeria (-ia) demand (1. Law; 2. Econ) n demanda * (ask) v demandar * (insist) v exiger * n exigentia * ~ , claim, exact v peter demandant, plaintiff n demandator demarcate v demarcar demarcation n demarcation demarcation-line n linea de demarcation demean v degradar dement v dementar demented, insane adj demente dementedness, insanity, dementia n dementia dementia, dementedness, insanity n dementia demerit n demerito (-me-) demigod n semideo (-eo) demigoddess n semidea (-ea) demilitarization n dismilitarisation demilitarize v dismilitarisar demission, resignation n dimission demister n ventilator demiurge (1. Philos; 2. Antiq) n demiurgo demobilization Mil n demobilisation demobilize Mil v demobilisar democracy n democratia (-ia) democrat n democrate (-o-) democratic adj democratic demographer n demographo (-o-) demographic adj demographic demography n demographia (-ia) demolish, wreck v demolir demolisher n demolitor demolition n demolition demon (evil spirit) n demone * ~ , evil spirit n demonio demonetization n dismonetisation demonetize v dismonetisar demoniac, demoniacal (1. pertaining to an evil spirit or evil spirits; 2. possessed by an evil spirit) adj demoniac (-i-) demonolater n demonolatra (-no-) demonolatry n demonolatria (-ia) demonology n demonologia (-ia) demonomania n demonomania (-ia) demonstrability n demonstrabilitate demonstrable adj demonstrabile demonstrate (show, make evident) v demonstrar * Pol manifestar demonstration (display, proof) n demonstration * Pol manifestation demonstrative (1. showing clearly, conclusive; 2. Gram) adj demonstrative demonstrator (1. one who shows, makes evident; 2. one who takes part in a public demonstration) n demonstrator * Pol manifestator demoralization (act of demoralizing or state of being demoralized) n dismoralisation demoralize (destroy the morals or morale of) v dismoralisar demoralizer n dismoralisator demos (1. people or commons, especially of a Greek state; 2. deme, township of Attica) Antiq n demo demote v reducer a un grado inferior demotic Archaeol adj demotic demure adj modeste den n antro, cava * n cava, antro denationalization n disnationalisation denationalize v disnationalisar denaturation n disnaturation denature (alter the nature of) v disnaturar * (render unfit for eating or drinking) v denaturar denazification n disnazification denazify v disnazificar dendr-, dendro- (tree) in derivatives and compounds n dendro- dendrite Mineral n dendrite dendritic adj dendritic dendrology n dendrologia (-ia) denial (as in affirmation or denial) n denegation * (self ~) n abnegation * ~ , disowning, repudiation n renegamento denigrate, defame v denigrar denigration, defamation n denigration denigrator, slanderer n denigrator denim (cloth) n tela de jeans * adj de jeans denims (jeans) n blue-jeans denim-skirt n gonnella de jeans Denmark Geog n Le Danemark, Danmark denominate, name, designate v denominar denomination (characteristic name given to a thing or class of things) n denomination * Relig confession denominative (conferring a denomination or name) adj denominative denominator (1. person or thing that names; 2. Math) n denominator denotation, indication n denotation denotative adj denotative denote (signify by a visible sign) v denotar denounce, inform against v denunciar denouncer n denunciator dense (close, thick) adj dense * adj spisse * ~ , compact adj compacte density (1. closeness, thickness; 2. Physics) n densitate * n spissor dent n indentation * n marca de colpo * v indentar * v marcar dental (pertaining to the teeth or to dentistry) adj dentari * Phonet n dental * adj dental dentation (state of being dentate) n dentation denticle, dentil Arch n denticulo denticulate adj denticulate dentifrice n dentifricio dentil, denticle Arch n denticulo dentine, ivory n dentina dentirostral (having a toothed bill) Zool adj dentirostre dentist n dentista dentistry n dentisteria (-ia) dentition, teething n dentation denture, set of teeth n dentatura denudation n denudation denude, bare v denudar denunciation (act of informing against) n denunciation denunciative adj denunciative deny (disown) v renegar * (say no) v negar * ~ oneself, abnegate v abnegar * v denegar * ~ , contradict v disdicer * ~ , disown v dismentir * ~ , disown, repudiate v renegar deodorant adj disodorante deoxidization n disoxydation deoxidize v disoxydar depart, leave v partir * ~ , withdraw v deceder -ced-/-cess- department (administrative division) n departimento * (ministry) Gov n ministerio departmental adj departimental department-store n grande magazin departure (act of leaving) n partita depend v depender dependence (state of) n domesticitate * ~ , dependency n dependentia dependent, depending adj dependente depict v depinger -ping-/-pict- depiction n depiction depilate, remove the hair from v depilar * ~ , remove the hair from v pilar depilation n depilation depilatory adj depilatori * n depilatorio deplete v depler depletion Med n depletion depletive Med adj depletive deplorable adj deplorabile deploration, lamentation n deploration deplore v deplorar * ~ , bewail v miserar deploy (troops) v displicar * ~ , deployment n displicamento deployment, deploy n displicamento depolarization n dispolarisation depolarize v dispolarisar deponent Gram n deponente depopulate v depopular * v dispopular depopulation (act of depopulating) n dispopulamento * n depopulation deport (exile) v deportar deportation (banishment) n deportation depose (1. to remove from a position of dignity; 2. to depone, testify) v deponer -pon-/-posit- deposit (1. thing deposited for safekeeping; 2. depository, depot; 3. sediment) n deposito (-po-) * (1. to lay down; 2. to put in a place for safekeeping) v deponer -pon-/-posit- * (1. to put in a place for safekeeping; 2. to lay down as sediment) v depositar * ~ , stratum, layer Geol n jacimento depositary (one who receives a diposit) n depositario deposition (1. removal from position of dignity; 2. testimony) n deposition * (depositing for safekeeping) n deposito (-po-) depot (depository) n deposito * (for trams, etc) n remissa depravation, depravity n depravation deprave, corrupt v vitiar * ~ , make depraved v depravar depraved, corrupt adj depravate (pp of depravar) * ~ , wicked, vicious adj vitiose depraver n depravator depravity, depravation n depravation * ~ , pravity n pravitate deprecate (seek to avert by prayer) v deprecar deprecation (prayer that an evil may be prevented) n deprecation deprecative, deprecatory adj deprecative * ~ , deprecatory adj deprecatori deprecator n deprecator deprecatory, deprecative adj deprecative * ~ , deprecative adj deprecatori depreciate (lessen the value of) v depreciar depreciation (lessening in value) n depreciation depreciator n depreciator depredate, plunder, pillage v depredar * ~ , plunder, rob v predar depredation n depredation depredator, plunderer n depredator depress (1. to press down; 2. to make sad or gloomy) v deprimer -prim-/-press- depressed (gloomy, in low spirits) adj depresse depressing (morally) adj depressive depression (1. act of pressing down; 2. gloominess, low spirits) n depression depressor, depressor muscle Anat n depressor deprivation n deprivation deprive of what is necessary v disprovider * v privar deprived adj destitute * adj private depth (being deep) n profunditate * (deep place) n profundo * ~ , profundity (quality of being deep or profound) n profunditate depurate, cleanse, clear v depurar depuration, cleansing, clearing n depuration depurative Med adj depurative * ~ , blood-cleanser Med n depurativo deputation (1. appointment as a deputy; 2. group of deputies) n deputation depute, deputize v deputar deputize, depute v deputar deputy adj adjuncte * n deputato * ~ , assistant n adjuncto * ~ , substitute n suppletor deputyship n deputation derail vt facer derailar * ~ , leave the tracks vi derailar (-rel-) derailment (act of leaving the tracks) n derailamento (-rel-) derange, disarrange, disorder v disrangiar (-jar) * ~ , distemper v distemperar derangement, disarrangement n disrangiamento (-ja-) Derby Geog n Derby A derelict adj derelicte deride v derider -rid-/-ris- * v irrider -rid-/-ris- derider n irrisor derision n derision * n irrision derisive, derisory adj derisori * ~ , derisory adj irrisori derisory, derisive adj derisori * ~ , derisive adj irrisori derivable adj derivabile derivation (1. Med; 2. Gram) n derivation derivative (1. Med; 2. derived) adj derivative * Gram derivato * Med n derivativo derive (1. to obtain (from a source); 2. to be derived) v derivar derma Anat/Zool n derma -ma/-mat- dermatitis Med n dermatitis (-itis) dermatoid n dermatoide dermatologist n dermatologo (-to-) dermatology n dermatologia (-ia) derogation (1. act of limiting the application of a law, rule; 2. disparagement, depreciation) n derogation derogatory (as in derogatory remark) adj derogatori derrick n turre de sondage dervish n dervich (-sh) descant (1. counterpoint above the plain song; 2. upper part in part music) Mus n discanto * (sing a descant or counterpoint above the plain song) Mus v discantar descend v descender -scend-/-scens- descendance, descent (descent from a particular ancestor) n descendentia descendant n descendente descendants n descendentia descending adj/pres. part descendente descent (action of descending) n descendita (-cen-) * (action of descending) n descension * n descendita * ~ , descendance (descent from a particular ancestor) n descendentia describable adj descriptibile * ~ , explainable adj enarrabile describe (1. to describe a view, a person; 2. to describe a curve) v describer -scrib-/-script- * v describer describer n descriptor description n description descriptive adj descriptive * ~ botany, phytography n phytographia (-ia) desert (as in desert region) adj deserte * (as in desert region) adj desertic * (merit) n merito * (wasteland) n deserto * v desertar * ~ , abandon v deserer -ser-/-sert- deserter n desertor desertion n desertion deserve, merit v merer * ~ , merit v meritar deserved (well ~) adv ben meritate * ~ , adequate adj condigne deservedly adv meritate (ben - ) deserving, worthy adj digne deshabille, dishabille n déshabillé F desiccate, dry up v desiccar desiccation n desiccation desiccative adj desiccative desiderative Gram adj desiderative desideratum n desideratum (pl desiderata) L design (scheme, plan) n designo * ~ , intend v designar designate adj designate * v designar * ~ , denominate, name v denominar designation n designation designative adj designative desilver, remove the silver from v disargentar desinence, ending Gram n desinentia desinential, terminal adj desinential desirability n attractivitate * n convenientia desirable adj desiderabile * adj desirabile * ~ , appetible adj appetibile desire, wish n desiderio * ~ , wish n desiro * ~ , wish, wish for v desiderar * ~ , wish, wish for v desirar desirous adj desiderative * adj desiderose * adj desirose desist v desister desistance n desistentia desk writing table, bureau n bureau F * ~ , writing desk n scriptorio desolate (1. to devastate; 2. to afflict, distress) v desolar * ~ , distressed adj desolate (pp of desolar) desolater n desolator desolation (1. devastation; 2. dreary barrenness; 3. affliction) n desolation despair (drive to ~) v desperar * n despero * ~ , hopelessness n desperantia despatch, send off, dispatch v expedir desperate adj desperate desperateness (desperation) n desperation desperation (desperateness) n desperation * n despero despicable adj contemptibile despise v contemner * v despicer -spic-/-spect- * v minuspreciar * ~ , vilipend, hold cheap v vilipender despiser, contemner n contemptor despite prep in despecto de * prep malgrado * ~ , in spite of prep nonobstante * ~ , resentment, spite n despecto despoil, spoliate v despoliar * ~ , strip v spoliar despoiling, stripping n spoliamento despoliation, spoliation n despoliamento despondency, dejection n abattimento despondent adj abattite * adj discoragiate despot n despota (des-) despotic adj despotic despotism n despotismo despotize, tyrannize v despotisar dessert n dessert F dessert-spoon n coclear de dessert destination (1. action of destining; 2. place of destination) n destination destine (set apart for a particular purpose or use) v destinar destiny (one's lot or fortune) n destino * ~ , lot n sorte destitute (1. deprived, lacking; 2. in great need or want) adj destitute * (not possessing the necessities of life) adj disproviste * adj indigente * adj inope (in-) destitution (state of being destitute) n destitution * n inopia destroy the legal force of v vitiar * v deler del-/delet- * v destruer -stru-/-struct- destroyer (person or thing that destroys) n destructor * Nav n chassa-torpedineros destroying by fire, burning (act of) n ustion destructibility n destructibilitate destructible adj destructibile destruction n deletion * n destruction * ~ , ruin n eversion * ~ , ruin n pernicie destructive adj destructive desuetude n desuetude detach (1. to unfasten and separate; 2. Mil) v distaccar * v distaccar (se) detachable adj distaccabile detached adj isolate * adj separate detachment (1. act of unfastening and separating; 2. Mil) n distaccamento detail (individual item, particular) n detalio * (tell in detail) v detaliar detailed adj detaliate * adj minutiose * ~ , thorough adj minutiose detain (keep in custody, confine) v detener -ten-/-tent- * ~ , withhold, hinder, keep, hold v retener -ten-/-tent- detainer (one who detains) n detentor detect v discoperir * ~ , uncover v deteger -teg-/-tect- detection n discoperta detective adj detective * n detective A detector Elec/Radio n detector detente n detente * n diplomatic * n distension detention n retention * ~ , imprisonment, confinement n detenimento * ~ , imprisonment, confinement n detention deter v discoragiar * v dissuader detergent adj detersive * n detersivo deteriorate v deteriorar se deterioration n deterioration determinability n determinabilitate determinable adj determinabile determinant Math n determinante determination (1. act of fixing precisely; 2. fixed intention, resolution; 3. resoluteness) n determination determinative adj determinative determine (1. to be the deciding factor in settling the form, function of; 2. to fix precisely) v determinar (se) * (measure by means of compasses) v compassar determiner n determinator determinism n determinismo determinist n determinista deterrent adj preventive * n preventive??? -o detest v detestar detestable adj detestabile detestation n detestation dethrone v disthronar * ~ , uncrown v discoronar dethronement n disthronamento detonate (explode) vi detonar * vt facer detonar detonation n detonation detonator n detonator detour, roundabout way n deviation detract (- from) v detraher -trah-/-tract- detraction n detraction detractor n detractor detriment n detrimento detrimental adj detrimentose detritus n detrito deuter-, deutero- (second) in derivatives and compounds adj deuter- deuterium, heavy hydrogen Phys/Chem n deuterium (-te-) deuteron Phys/Chem n deuteron Deuteronomy Bib n Deuteronomio deuton Phys/Chem n deuton deutoxide Chem n deutoxydo (-to-) devaluate v devalutar devaluation n devalutation devalue v devalutar (se) devastate v devastar devastation (act of devastating) n devastation devastator n devastator develop Photog v revelar * ~ rabies, go mad v rabiar * v disveloppar (se) * ~ , evolve (1. to undergo an evolution or development; 2 . to cause to evolve or develop) v evolver -volv-/-volut- developer Photog n disveloppator * Photog n revelator developing (act of) Photog n disveloppamento development n disveloppamento developmental adj disveloppamental deviate (1. to have declination or latitude; 2. to vary from the true magnetic meridian) Astron/magnet v declinar * (as in his statement deviates from the truth) v deviar * ~ , aberrate v aberrar deviation n deviation device (1. Her; 2. motto) n devisa * (apparatus) n apparato * (heraldry) n devisa * (means) n expediente devil (spirit of evil) n diabolo (-a-) devilish, diabolic, diabolical adj diabolic devilry, deviltry (devilish mischief) n diaboleria (-ia) deviltry, devilry (devilish mischief) n diaboleria (-ia) devious adj devie devise v inventar * ~ , invent v imaginar devising, contrivance, excogitation n excogitation devoid adj disproviste devolution (as in the devolution of the crown) n devolution devolve (transfer) v devolver -volv-/-volut- devote (dedicate, consecrate) v devotar devoted adj devote * ~ , pious adj pie devotee n devoto medio * ~ , devout person n devoto devotion (1. Relig; 2. devotion to a person, cause) n devotion devotional adj devote devotions n precarias devour v devorar * v vorar devourer n devorator devout adj beate * adj devote * ~ person, devotee n devoto dew n rore * n ros dewy adj roral dexterity n dexteritate dexterous adj dextere, dextre dextrin n dextrina dextrogyrous adj dextrogyr diabetes n diabete diabetic adj diabetic * n diabetico diabolic, diabolical, devilish adj diabolic diabolical, devilish, diabolic adj diabolic diabolo Game n diabolo(-a-) diacaustic Math adj diacaustic diaconal adj diaconal diaconate n diaconato diadem n diadema diagnose v diagnosticar diagnosis (1. Med; 2. Biol) n diagnose * ~ , diagnostics n diagnostico diagnostic adj diagnostic diagnostics, diagnosis n diagnostico diagonal adj/n diagonal diagonally adv diagonalmente diagram n diagramma -ma/-mat- diagrammatic adj diagrammatic dial (face of a clock) n quadrante * v Teleph. facer, formular dialect (as in Scottish dialect) n dialecto * ~ , patois n patois F dialectal adj dialectal dialectic, dialectical adj dialectic * ~ , dialectics n dialectica dialectical, dialectic adj dialectic dialectician n dialectico dialectics, dialectic n dialectica dialog, dialogue n dialogo (-a-) * ~ , dialogue v dialogar dialogic, in form of a dialogue adj dialogic dialogism n dialogismo dialogist n dialogista dialogize v dialogisar dialogue v dialogar * ~ , dialog n dialogo (-a-) diameter n diametro (-a-) diametric adj diametric * ~ , diametrical adj diametral diametrical, diametric adj diametral diamond (gem, shape) n diamante * ~ , card of the suit of diamonds Cards n quadro Diana Relig n Diana diaper (as in haby's diapers) n panno diaphaneity n diaphaneitate diaphanous adj diaphane diaphragm n diaphragma diaphragmatic adj diaphragmatic diapositive, transparent positive, transparency Photog n diapositiva diarrhea, diarrhoea n diarrhea (-ea) diarrheal, diarrheic adj diarrheic (-eic) diary n diario * ~ , journal n jornal Diaspora, Dispersion n diaspora (-as-) diastase Chem n diastase (dias-) diastasis n diastase (dias-) diastole Physiol n diastole diastolic Physiol adj diastolic diathermic Med adj diathermic diathermy Med n diathermia (-ia) diatonic Mus adj diatonic dibasic, bibasic Chem adj bibasic dice n datos * vi jocar al datos * vt Cul trenchar in cubos dick (abbreviation for richard) n ric * (insult) n penis! dictamen, dictate n dictamine dictate (1. as in to dictate a letter; 2. to prescribe authoritatively) v dictar * v dictar * ~ , dictamen n dictamine dictation (as in take down dictation) n dictato dictator n dictator dictatorial (pertaining to a dictator) adj dictatorial * adj dictatorial * ~ , authoritative adj autoritari dictatorship n dictatura diction (1. choice of words to express ideas; 2. enunciation, elocution) n diction dictionary n dictionario didactic adj didactic * ~ , didascalic adj didascalic didactics n didactica didasc-, didact- (teach someone or something) in derivatives and compounds v didasc- didascalic, didactic adj didascalic Dido Mythol n Didon die (for stamping) n cuneo * (one of a pair of dice used for games) n dato * ~ out v disparer * v morir mor-/mort- * ~ , decease v deceder -ced-/-cess- * ~ , pass away v transpassar * ~ , perish v obir Diesel engine or motor, Diesel n diesel * ~ , Diesel engine or motor n diesel diesel-engine n motor diesel diesel-oil n oleo diesel diet (be on a ~) v esser a dieta * (put on a ~) v poner a dieta * Hist/Pol; 2. Med n dieta * v dietar dietetic adj dietetic dietetics n dietetica differ (be different) v differer -fer-/-lat- difference (it makes no ~) phr il non face differentia * n differentia different adj differente differential (1. Math; 2. differential of an automobile etc.) n differential * adj differential differentially adv differentialmente differentiate (1. to distinguish; 2. Math) v differentiar differentiation Math n differentiation difficult adj difficile * ~ , troublesome adj penose difficulty n difficultate * ~ , trouble n pena diffract v diffractar * v diffranger -frang-/-fract- diffraction Opt n inflexion * n diffraction diffuse (1. spread out, diffused; 2. verbose, not concise) adj diffuse * (spread widely) v diffunder (se) -fund-/-fus- diffusibilitv n diffusibilitate diffusible adj diffusibile diffusion (1. dispersion, wide distribution; 2. diffuseness, wordiness; 3. Phys (intermingling of fluids) n diffusion diffusive adj diffusive dig (a pit, grave) vt fossar * n excavation * vt excavar * ~ , burrow vi foder fod-/foss- digamma n digamma digest (1. to digest food; 2. to absorb mentally; 3. Chem) v digerer -ger-/-gest- * n digesto * v digerer * ~ , Pandects Law n digesto digested adj digeste digestibility n digestibilitate digestible adj digestibile digestion (1. Physiol; 2. Chem) n digestion * n coction * n pepsia (-ia) * n pepsis (pep-) digestive (1. pertaining to digestion; 2. helping digestion) adj digestive digging, fossorial adj fossori digit (1. finger) n digito (-di-) digital adj digital digitalin Chem n digitalina digitalis, foxglove Bot n digital digitally adv digitalmente digitate (having fingers or digits) adj digitate digitiform, finger-shaped adj digitiforme digitigrade Zool adj digitigrade (-ti-) * n digitigrado (-ti-) dignified (showing or expressing dignity) adj digne dignify (make worthy) v dignificar dignitary n dignitario dignity (1. intrinsic worth, stateliness; 2. high office, rank, or title) n dignitate digress (deviate from the main subject) v digreder -gred-/-gress- * ~ , divagate v divagar digression (1. deviation from the subject in discourse or writing; 2. Astron) n digression * ~ , divagation n divagation digressive adj digressive dig-up v disinterrar dihedral Math adj dihedre dihedron Math n dihedro dike (embankment built to prevent inundations) n dica dilapidate, squander v dilapidar dilapidated adj decadite * adj in mal stato dilatability n dilatabilitate dilatable adj dilatabile dilatation, dilation n dilatation dilate (make larger or wider) v dilatar * v dilatar (se) dilation, dilatation n dilatation dilator (1. one who or that which dilates; 2. Surg) n dilatator dilatory (tending to delay) adj dilatori * ~ , lingering, tardy adj morose dilemma n dilemma dilettante, lover of the arts, amateur n dilettante I dilettantism n dilettantismo diligence (1. assiduity; 2. public stage coach) n diligentia diligent adj diligente * ~ , ready to be of service, serviceable adj servicial dill n anetho dilute (as in to dilute wine) v diluer -lu-/-lut- dilution n dilution diluvial, diluvian adj diluvial diluvian, diluvial adj diluvian diluvium Geol n diluvio dim v obscurar (se) * ~ , dark, obscure adj obscur * ~ , darken, obscure v obscurar dime n decima dimension (1. as in the three dimensions; 2. size, magnitude, extent) n dimension dimensional adj dimensional dimerous Bot/Zool adj dimere dimeter n dimetro (di-) diminish vi/vt reducer (se) * ~ , lessen v minuer minu-/minut- * ~ , lessen vt diminuer diminuendo Mus n diminuendo diminution n diminution diminutive Gram adj diminutive * Gram n diminutivo * adj minute dimness, darkness, obscurity n obscuritate dimorphic adj dimorphe dimorphism (1. Biol/Bot; 2. Cryst) n dimorphismo dimple, fossette n fossetta din (create a ~) v strepitar * ~ , noise n ruito (-ito) * ~ , noise n strepito (stre-) * ~ , rattle, rumble vi streper dine, have lunch, have dinner, lunch (take the midday meal) v prander * ~ , have supper, have dinner, sup (take the evening meal) v cenar * ~ , to take dinner v dinar diner (one who dines) n dinator dinghy (sailing ~) n parve veliero * n barca remate dingy n inattractive * n obscur dining room n cenaculo * ~ , dinner n dinar dining-car n wagon restaurante dining-room n camera a mangiar dink Slang n idiota dinner jacket or coat, tuxedo n smoking A * ~ , dining n dinar * ~ , lunch (midday meal) n prandio * ~ , supper (evening meal) n cena dinner-jacket n frac dino-, din- (fearful, terrible) in compounds adj din- dinosaur Paleontol n dinosauro diocesan adj diocesan * n diocesano diocese (1. Hist; 2. Eccl) n diocese Dionysiac adj dionysiac (-iac) Dionysius Hist n Dionysio Dionysos, Dionysus Relig n Dionyso Dionysus, Dionysos Relig n Dionyso diorama n diorama dioxide n bioxido * n bioxydo (-ox-) dip (lights) v abassar * (plunge) v immerger (se) * (slope) v inclinar * n immersion dipetalous Bot adj dipetale diphtheria n diphtheria (-ia) diphtheritic, diphtheric adj diphtheric diphthong (union of two vowels pronounced in one syllable) n diphthongo diphthongal, diphthonged adj diphthonge diphthongize v diphthongar diplo- (twofold, double) in compounds adj diplo- diploma n diploma -ma/-mat- diplomacy n diplomatia (-ia) diplomat, diplomatist n diplomate * ~ , diplomatist n diplomatico diplomatic (1. belonging to diplomacy; 2. characterized by diplomacy) adj diplomatic * (pertaining to the science of diplomatics or diplomas) adj diplomatic diplomatics (science of diplomatics or of diplomas) n diplomatica diplopia n diplopia (-ia) diplopic adj diplopic dips- (thirst) in derivatives and compounds n dips- dipsomania adj dipsomane * n dipsomania (-ia) dipsomaniac n dipsomano (-so-) dipteral Arch adj diptere dipterous Entom adj diptere direct (1. to guide, control, manage; 2. to cause to turn in a particular direction) v diriger -rig-/-rect- * (without deviation or interruption) adj directe * v governar * ~ , rule (as or like a regent) v regentar direct-current n currente continue direction (1. action of directing; 2. as in to move in a certain direction) n direction * (in the - of) phr verso * (in the opposite ~) phr in senso inverse * (instruction) n instruction * (way, course) n senso directive adj directive * n directiva directly adv directemente director n director * ~ , chief, ruler, rector n rector directorate (function of a director) n directorato * ~ , board of directors n directorio directorial (1. pertaining to a director; 2. pertaining to a directorate, or to the French Directory) adj directorial directory (street ~) n indicator del stratas * (telephone ~) n libro telephonic * Hist n directorio * adj directori * n adressario directress, head-mistress n directrice directrix Geom n directrice dirigible adj dirigibile * n dirigibile diriment, annuling, nullifying adj dirimente dirt, filth n immunditia dirty adj immunde * ~ business, mess n porcheria (-ia) * v polluer disabile (mutilate) v mutilar * v facer incapace disability n incapacitate * n infirmitate disabled adj incapace * adj infirme * ~ , invalid adj invalide * ~ , invalid adj invalide (-va-) disabled-soldier n invalido disablement n incapacitate * n invaliditate disabuse v disabusar disaccord, disagree v disaccordar * ~ , disagreement n disaccordo disaccustom (make someone lose a habit) v dishabituar * v disaccostumar disadvantage n disavantage (-aje) * ~ , discomfort, inconvenience n incommoditate disadvantageous, unfavorable adj disavantagiose (-jo-) disaffect v disaffectionar disaffection n disaffection disaggregate v disaggregar disaggregation n disaggregation disagree (the wine -s with him) phr le vino le disconveni * v disaccordar * v discordar * ~ , be in disagreement v disconvenir * ~ , disaccord v disaccordar disagreeable, unpleasant adj disagradabile disagreeing, discordant adj discordante (ppr of discordar) disagreement, disaccord n disaccordo * ~ , discord n discordo disallow v non admitter disappear v disparer disappearance n disparition disappoint (fail to realize the expectations of) v disappunctar disappointed adj disappunctate disappointing adj disappunctante disappointment (state of being disappointed) n disappunctamento * n disappunctamento disapprobation, disapproval n disapprobation disapproval, disapprobation n disapprobation disapprove (- of) v disapprobar * v disapprobrar disapprover n disapprobator disarm (1. to deprive of weapons; 2. to reduce the size of the army, navy) v disarmar disarmament n disarmamento disarrange, disorder, derange v disrangiar (-jar) disarrangement, derangement n disrangiamento (-ja-) disarticulate v disarticular disarticulation n disarticulation disassimilation Physiol n disassimilation disassociate, dissociate v disassociar disaster n disastro * n sinistro disastrous adj disastrose * adj sinistrose * ~ , fatal, baneful n funeste disband (troops) v licentiar * v disbandar disbanding n disbandamento disbandment (of troops) n licentiamento disburden (unload) v alleviar * (unload) v discargar disbursament n disbursamento disburse, pay out v disbursar disc (disk) (slipped ~) n disco intervertebral prolabite discard v abandonar discase, illness n morbo discern v discerner -cern-/-cret- * v perciper discerner n discernitor discernible adj discernibile discerning adj clarividente * adj perceptive * ~ , clear-sighted adj clarividente * ~ , sapient, wise adj sapiente discernment n discernimento * ~ , clear-sightedness n clarividentia discharge (1. firing off a fire-arm; 2. electric discharge; 3. Arch) n discarga * (1. to fire, fire off) v discargar * (a debt) v pagar * (dismiss) v dimitter -mitt-/-miss- * (unload) v discargar * ~ , dismiss, displace (from office) v destituer -stitu-/-stitut- * ~ , dismissal (from office) n destitution * ~ , pay, settle (a debt, fine, bill) v pagar discharger Elec n excitator disciple n discipulo (-ci-) disciplinary adj disciplinari discipline (1. as in school discipline, military discipline; 2. branch of instruction; 3. Eccl scourge) n disciplina * (1. to subject to discipline; 2. Eccl scourge) v disciplinar disc-jockey n presentator de discos disclaim Law v repudiar disclaimer (action of renouncing a legal claim) Law n repudiation disclose v revelar disclosure n revelation discolo(u)r (deprive of color or coloring) v discolorar discoloration n discoloration discomfort, inconvenience, disadvantage n incommoditate discomposed (as in discomposed features) adj disfacte disconcert (1. to spoil, upset; 2. to embarrass greatly) v disconcertar disconcerted adj confuse * adj disconcertate (pp of disconcertar) disconcertment n disconcertamento disconnect v disaccopular disconnected, incoherent adj incoherente disconnectedness, incoherence n incoherentia disconsolate, unconsoled adj disconsolate * ~ , unconsoled adj inconsolate discontent adj miscontente * n discontento * v discontentar * ~ , discontented adj discontente * ~ , discontentment n discontentamento discontented, discontent adj discontente discontentment, discontent n discontentamento discontinuation n discontinuation discontinue (cause to cease) v discontinuar * vi cessar * vt discontinuar discontinuity n discontinuitate discontinuous adj discontinue discord Mus n disaccordo * n discordia * ~ , disagreement n discordo discordance (1. disagreement; 2. discord) n discordantia discordant adj discorde * ~ , disagreeing adj discordante (ppr of discordar) discotheque n discotheca discount (1. Commer; 2. to deduct, leave out of account) v discontar * Com n disconto discountable adj discontabile discounter n discontator discourage, dishearten v discoragiar (-ajar) discouraged adj discoragiate * ~ , dispirited adj disanimate * ~ , dispirited adj disanimate (pp of disanimar) discouragement n discoragiamento (-aja-) discourse (1. formal speech; 2. treatise) n discurso * (speak formally) v discurrer -curr-/-curs- discourteous adj discortese discourtesy n discortesia (-ia) discover v discoperir -per-/-pert- discoverer n discoperitor discovery n discoperta discredit (injure the credit of) v discreditar * (loss of good name or standing) n discredito (-cre-) discreet adj discrete discrepancy n discrepantia discrepant adj discrepante (ppr of discrepar) discrete (consisting of distinct parts) adj discrete discretion (quality of being discreet) n discretion discretional, discretionary adj discretional discretionary adj discretionari * ~ , discretional adj discretional discriminate (perceive or note the difference in or between) v discriminar * v discriminar discrimination (act or faculty of perceiving or noting differences and distinctions) n discrimination discriminative, distinguishing adj discretive discursive (1. proeeeding by reasoning, not intuitive; 2 . rambling) adj discursive discus n disco discuss v discuter -cut-/-cuss- * ~ , dissertate v disserer -ser-/-sert- * ~ , dissertate v dissertar discussion n discussion disdain, scorn n disdigno * ~ , scorn v disdignar disdainful adj disdignose disease n maladia * n morbo diseased adj infecte * adj malade disembark (1. to put ashore from a ship; 2. to go ashore from a ship) v disbarcar * v disimbarcar disembarkation, debarkation n disbarcamento * ~ , debarkation n disimbarcation disembarrass, disentangle v disembarassar disembowel v eventrar disemboweling (act of) n eventration disenchant (1. to free from a spell; 2. to disillusion) v disincantar disenchanted adj disincantate disenchanter n disincantator disenchantment n disincantamento disengage, ungear v disingranar disentangle v disinvolver -volv-/-volt- * ~ , disembarrass v disembarassar disesteem n disestima * v disestimar disfavor n disfavor * v disfavorar disfelloship v disassociar * v excommunicar disfiguration, disfigurement n disfiguration disfigure v disfigurar disfigurement, disfiguration n disfiguration disgorge v disgorgar disgorgement n disgorgamento disgrace (1. disfavor; 2. public dishonor) n disgratia * (1. to dismiss from favor; 2. to reflect dishonor upon) v disgratiar * ~ , dishonor v dishonorar disgraceful adj vergoniose * ~ , shameful adj vergoniose disgruntled adj de mal humor disguise (change the dress and appearance of so as to conceal identity) v disguisar * n disguisamento * v travestir disguiser n travestitor disguising (act of) n travestimento disgust n disgusto * v disgustar disgusting adj disgustose dish (food prepared in a particular way; course) n platto * v servir * ~ , platter, plate n platto dishabille, deshabille n déshabillé F disharmonic adj disharmonic disharmonious, unharmonious adj disharmoniose disharmonize v disharmonisar disharmony n disharmonia (-ia) dish-cloth n pannello pro lavar plattos dishearten, discourage v discoragiar (-ajar) * ~ , dispirit v disanimar disheartening adj discoragiante dishevel, tousle v discapillar disheveled adj discapillate dishevelled adj discapillate dishonest adj dishoneste * ~ , lacking probity adj improbe (im-) dishonesty n dishonestate * n dishonestitate * ~ , improbity n improbitate dishonor (1. loss of honor, disgrace; 2. cause or source of disgrace) n dishonor * ~ , disgrace v dishonorar dishonorable adj inhoneste * ~ , dishonoring adj dishonorante * ~ , dishonourable adj dishonorabile dishonoring, dishonorable adj dishonorante dish-out v apportionar dish-washer n lavaplattos dishwater n lavatura disillusion n disillusion * v disillusionar disillusionment n disillusionamento disinclined adj averse disinfect v disinfectar disinfectant adj/n disinfectante disinfection n disinfection disinfector n disinfectator disinherit v dishereditar * v exheredar disinheritance n exheredation disintegrate (cause disintegration) v disintegrar (se) * v disgregar disintegration n disgregation * n disintegration disinterested adj disinteressate * adj impartial disinterestedness n disinteresse disjoin v disjunger -jung-/-junct- disjointed (of speech) adj incoherente * (out of joint) adj dislocate disjunction n disjunction disjunctive (1. tending to disjoin) adj disjunctive disk (disc) n disco * (floppy ~) n dischetta * ~ jockey n presentator de discos diskette n dischetta dislike n repugnantia * v non amar dislocate v dislocar * ~ , luxate v luxar * ~ , put out of joint v dislocar dislocation (1. displacement of a bone at a joint; 2. Geol) n dislocation * ~ , luxation n luxation dislodge (displace) v dislocar * (expel) v expeller disloyal adj disloyal disloyalty n disloyalitate dismal adj lugubre dismally adv lugubremente dismantle (strip of equipment, fortifications, rigging) v dismantellar dismantlement, dismantling (as in the dismantling or dismantlement of a fortress, vessel) n dismantellamento dismantling, dismantlement (as in the dismantling or dismantlement of a fortress, vessel) n dismantellamento dismay n consternation * ~ , appall v consternar dismember v dismembrar dismemberment n dismembramento dismiss v dimitter * ~ , discharge v dimitter -mitt-/-miss- * ~ , displace, discharge (from office) v destituer -stitu-/-stitut- dismissal n dimission * ~ , discharge (from office) n destitution dismount (1. to alight, alight from; 2. to unhorse; 3 . Mech (take down from a mounted or assembled condition) v dismontar dismountable (that can be taken apart or dismounted) adj dismontabile dismounting (action of) Mech n dismontage (-aje) disobedience n disobedientia disobedient adj disobediente (ppr of disobedir) disobey v disobedir * v disobedir a disoblige (offend) v disobligar disobliging v disobligante disorder (1. lack of order; 2. public disturbance) n disordine * (destroy the order of) v disordinar * n confusion * n disordine * v disordinar * v disrangiar * ~ , confusion, disturbance n turbation * ~ , derange, disarrange v disrangiar (-jar) * ~ , disordered state n disregulamento * ~ , disturbance n perturbation disordered state, disorder n disregulamento * ~ , confused adj indigeste disorderly (in disorder) adj disordinate (pp of disordinar) disorganization n disorganisation disorganize v disorganisar disorganized adj disorganisate disorganizer n disorganisator disorientate v disorientar disorientation n disorientation disown v repudiar * ~ , deny v dismentir * ~ , repudiate, deny v renegar disowning, repudiation, denial n renegamento disparage v denigrar * v dispreciar disparaging adj dispreciative disparate adj disparate disparity n disparitate * ~ , disproportion n disconvenientia dispassionate adj impartial * adj sin passion dispatch (message) n depeche F * (promptness) n expedition * (sending) n invio (-io) * n dispacho * v dispachar * ~ , despatch, send off v expedir dispel v dispersar * v dissipar dispensable (1. capable of being dispensed with; 2. Eccl admitting of release, dispensation) adj dispensabile dispensary (place where medicines are dispensed) n dispensario * Pharm n officina * n pharmacia dispensation (1. act of dispensing or giving out; 2. exemption) n dispensation * ~ , exemption n dispensa dispensative, dispensatory adj dispensative dispensatory, dispensative adj dispensative dispense (1. to give out; 2. to release, exempt) v dispensar * ~ with v contentar se sin dispenser (one who dispenses, deals out) n dispensator dispersal, dispersion n dispersion disperse (cause to disperse or scatter) v disperger -sperg-/-spers- * v disperger (se) * v dissipar (se) * ~ , scatter v dispersar Dispersion, Diaspora n diaspora (-as-) * ~ , dispersal n dispersion dispersive adj dispersive dispirit, dishearten v disanimar dispirited adj discoragiate * ~ , discouraged adj disanimate (pp of disanimar) displace (1. to shift something from its place; 2. to remove someone from a position or office) v displaciar * (someone from his country) v dispaisar * ~ , discharge, dismiss (from office) v destituer -stitu-/-stitut- * ~ , shift from its place v dislocar displaced (as in displaced persons) adj dispaisate displacement (1. action of displacing; 2. Naut) n displaciamento display (apparatus, pomp) n apparato * (courage) v displicar * (exhibit) v exponer * (show) n spectaculo * (visual - unit) n unitate de visualisation * ~ cabinet n vitrina * ~ or trophy of arms n panoplia * ~ window, show window n monstra * ~ , ostentation, pomp n fasto * ~ , show n monstra * ~ , show off v ostentar display-unit n apparato de presentation * ~ -unit n monstra display-window n vitrina displease v displacer displeasure n displacentia * n displacer * v displacer disposable, available adj disponibile disposal (at your ~) phr a vostre disposition * n disposition dispose (1. to arrange; 2. to fit, prepare; 3. to determine the course of events) v disponer -pon-/-posit- disposed for the fine arts, artistic adj music * ~ to phr disponite (a) * ~ to phr disposte * ~ to phr disposte (a) * ~ , inclined adj disposite (-po-) dispose-of v disfacer se de disposer (one who disposes) n dispositor disposition (1. arrangement; 2. disposal; 3. as in a natural disposition for music) n disposition * (temperament) n complexion * n disposition * ~ , arrangement, order n positura * ~ , temperament natural n natural dispositive (pertaining to the disposal or disposition of something) adj dispositive dispossess v disposseder -sed-/-sess- * ~ , expropriate v expropriar dispossession n dispossession * ~ , expropriation n expropriation dispossessor, expropriator n expropriator disproof n refutation disproportion v disproportionar * ~ , disparity n disconvenientia * ~ , lack of proportion n disproportion disproportionate adj disproportionate (pp of disproportionar) disprove v refutar disputable adj disputabile * ~ , that is a matter of opinion adj opinabile disputant n disputante disputation n disputation disputatious adj disputative dispute (1. to discuss, argue; 2. to contend for) v disputar * (aggressively) v polemisar * (industrial ~) n conflicto obrer * n disputa * v disputar * ~ , quarrel n lite * ~ , quarrel n litigio disputer n disputator disqualification n disqualification disqualify v disqualificar disquiet n inquietude * ~ , disturb v inquietar disquietude, inquietude n inquietude disquisition n disquisition disregard n disdigno * n indifferentia * v non prestar attention a disrepair (be in ~) n mal stato disreputable adj de mal fama * adj vergoniose disrepute n mal fama disrespect n irreverentia disrespectful adj irreverente disrump, disrupt v disrumper -rump-/-rupt- disrupt, disrump v disrumper -rump-/-rupt- disrupter n disruptor disruption n disruption disruptive adj disruptive dissatisfaction n discontento dissatisfied adj malcontente dissatisfy v discontentar dissect v dissecar -sec-/-sect- dissection n dissection dissector n dissector dissemble, dissimulate v dissimular disseminate v disseminar dissemination n dissemination disseminator n disseminator dissension n dissension dissent n dissension * n dissentimento * v dissentir -sent-/-sens- * ~ , dissidence n dissidentia * ~ , hold a dissident view v dissider dissenter, dissident, dissentient n dissidente dissentient, dissenter, dissident n dissidente dissertate, discuss v disserer -ser-/-sert- * ~ , discuss v dissertar dissertation n dissertation dissertator n dissertator disservice n disservicio dissidence, dissent n dissidentia dissident adj/n dissidente * ~ , dissentient, dissenter n dissidente dissimilar adj dissimilar * adj dissimile * ~ , unlike adj dispare dissimilarity n dissimilantia * ~ , dissimilitude n dissimilitude dissimilate v dissimilar dissimilation Phonet n dissimilation dissimilitude, dissimilarity n dissimilitude dissimulate, dissemble v dissimular dissimulation n dissimulation dissimulative adj dissimulate (pp of dissimular) dissimulator n dissimulator dissipable, capable of being dissipated adj dissipabile dissipate (1. to scatter, disperse; 2. to waste, squander) v dissipar dissipated, unrestrained adj dissipate (pp of dissipar) dissipater, dissipator n dissipator dissipation (1. scattering, dispersion; 2. waste, squandering; 3. dissipated living) n dissipation dissipator, dissipater n dissipator dissociability n dissociabilitate dissociable, separable adj dissociabile dissociate, disassociate (cause to dissociate) v disassociar dissociation n dissociation dissolubility n dissolubilitate dissoluble adj dissolubile dissolute adj dissolute dissoluteness n dissolution * ~ , profligacy n disregulamento dissolution n dissolution dissolutive adj dissolutive dissolve (cause to dissolve) v dissolver (se) -solv-/-solut- * ~ , resolve v solver solv-/solut- dissolved adj solute dissolvent, solvent adj dissolvente (ppr of dissolver) * ~ , solvent n dissolvente dissolving, loosing (act of) n lyse dissonance n dissonantia dissonant adj dissonante (ppr of dissonar) * adj dissone dissuade v dissuader -suad-/-suas- dissuader n dissuasor dissuasion n dissuasion dissuasive adj dissuasive dissyllabic, disyllabic adj bisyllabe (-si-) * ~ , disyllabic adj disyllabe (-si-) dissyllable, disyllable n bisyllabo (-si-) * ~ , disyllable n disyllabo (-si-) distaff (staff for holding flax, wool, in spinning) n rocca distaff-full n roccata distance (remoteness) n distantia * ~ covered (trip) n percurso distant adj distante * ~ , far-off adj lontan * ~ , remote adj remote distaste n repugnantia distasteful adj repugnante distemper (bad mood) n mal * (paint) n tempera * (paint) v pinger al tempera * (upset) v distemperar * ~ , derange v distemperar distend (dilate by stretching) v distender -tend-/-tens- distension, distention n distension distention, distension n distension distich Pros n disticho (di-) distil v alambicar * v distillar distill (1. to fall or give out in drops; 2. to subject to the process of distillation) v distillar distillable adj distillabile distillation n alambication * n distillation distillatory adj distillatori distiller (one who distills alcoholic liquors) n liquorista * n distillator distillery n distilleria (-ia) distinct (1. different; 2. clearly perceptible) adj distincte distinction (1. act of distinguishing; 2. condition of being distinguished or outstanding among others) n distinction distinctive adj distinctive distinguish v distinguer -stingu-/-stinct- distinguishable adj distinguibile distinguished (possessing distinction) adj distinguite * (possessing distinction) adj distinguite (pp of distinguer) * adj eminente * ~ , illustrious adj insigne distinguisher n distinguitor distinguishing, discriminative adj discretive distort v distorquer -torqu-/-tort- distortion (1. action of distorting; 2. contortion) n distortion distract v distraher distraction (drive to ~) v confunder * ~ , amusement n distraction distractive adj distractive distress (of body) v doler * (of mind) v affliger * (of mind) v desolar * ~ , affliction n affliction distressed adj afflicte * adj desolate * ~ , desolate adj desolate (pp of desolar) distressing, giving pain adj afflictive distribute (1. to allot to each as his share; 2. to allocate to distinct places; 3. Print) v distribuer -tribu-/-tribut- * (allot to each as his share) v repartir * v distribuer distributer, distributor n distributor distribution (1. apportionment, allotment; 2. allocation to distinct places; 3. Print) n distribution * ~ , allotment n repartition distributive (1. serving to distribute; 2. Gram) adj distributive distributor (one who allots to each as his share) n repartitor * ~ , distributer n distributor * ~ , divider n partitor district Admin n districto * n quartiero distrust n diffidentia * v diffider de distrustful adj diffidente * adj turbate * ~ , suspicious adj suspiciose disturb (break up a state of order, calm and quiet) v disturbar * (break up a state of order, calm and quiet) v perturbar * v disturbar * ~ , disquiet v inquietar * ~ , throw into disorder, confuse v turbar disturbance n agitation * n commotion * n disturbation * ~ , disorder n perturbation * ~ , disorder, confusion n turbation disturber n disturbator * n inquietator * n perturbator * n turbator disturbing adj perturbative disunion (1. rupture of union, severance; 2. disunity) n disunion disunite v disunir disunity n disunitate disuse n disuso * v disusar disused adj desuete disyllabic, dissyllabic adj bisyllabe (-si-) * ~ , dissyllabic adj disyllabe (-si-) disyllable, dissyllable n bisyllabo (-si-) * ~ , dissyllable n disyllabo (-si-) ditch v abandonar * ~ , trench, moat, fosse n fossato dither (hesitate) v hesitar * (shake) v tremer ditto n ditto ditto-mark n marca de ditto diurnal (1. daily; 2. relating to daytime) adj diurne divagate, digress v divagar divagation, digression n divagation divan n divan dive n immersion * n salto * vi descender rapidemente * vi immerger se diver n scafandrero diverge (- from) v diverger divergence, divergency n divergentia divergency, divergence n divergentia divergent adj divergente (ppr of diverger) divers (several, various) adj diverse diverse (different, varied) adj diverse * ~ , several adj varie diversify (make diverse) v diversificar * v diversificar diversion (1. entertainment, pastime; 2. Mil) n diversion * ~ of a water-course n derivation * ~ , amusement n divertimento diversity n diversitate divert (1. to distract; 2. to entertain, amuse) v distraher -trah-/-tract- * (1. to turn aside; 2. to amuse, entertain) v diverter -vert-/-vers- * ~ the course of v derivar divide (1. to separate into parts; 2. Arith) v divider (se) -vid-/-vis- * ~ in three parts v tertiar * ~ into (small portions) v parcellar * ~ into doses v dosar * ~ into eighths v octavar * ~ into fifths v quintar * ~ into parts v departir * ~ into three parts v tripartir * ~ into two parts v bipartir * ~ , part v partir divided, partite adj partite (pp of partir) dividend (1. Arith; 2. Commer) n dividendo * n dividendo divider, distributor n partitor dividers n compasso divination n divination * ~ , manticism, mantic n mantica divinatory adj divinatori divine adj dive * adj divin * ~ , guess v divinar diviner n divinator diving n immersion * n submersion diving-board n trampolino diving-suit n scafandro divinity (divine nature or being) n divinitate divisibility n divisibilitate divisible adj divisibile * adj partibile * ~ , capable of being cut adj secabile division (1. act of dividing; 2. Arith/Mil/Biol) n division * ~ into (small portions) n parcellamento divisional adj divisional divisive (indicating division) adj divisive divisor Arith n divisor * Arith n partitor divorce (get -d) v divorciar * n divorcio divorced (get ~) v divorciar se * adj divorciate divorcee Fem divorciata * Masc divorciato divulgate, divulge v divulgar divulgation, divulgement n divulgation divulge, divulgate v divulgar divulgement, divulgation n divulgation divulger n divulgator divulsion n divulsion dizziness n vertigine * ~ , giddiness, vertigo n vertigine dizzy adj vertiginose do (arrange) v arrangiar * (be suitable) v convenir * (behave) v conducer se * (cause) v causar * (cheat) v fraudar * (commit) v committer * (cook) v cocer * (get on) v ir * (have to - with) v esser relative a * (have to - with) v haber relation con * (how - you ~) phr como va vos? * (I - know) v io sape * (last) v durar * (learn) v apprender * (of health) v esser * (of homage) v render * (prepare) v preparar * (roast) v rostir * (something) v facer fac-/fact-;-fic-/-fect- * (suffice) v bastar * (suit) v convenir * (that will ~) phr basta * (travel) v percurrer * (well done!) phr multo ben! * Mus n do * ~ evil, wrong v malfacer -fac-/-fact- * ~ good, be beneficent v benefacer -fac-/-fact- * ~ or make again v refacer -fac-/-fact- * ~ tapestry work v tapissar * ~ tattooing, tattoo v tatuar * v iolence to v violentar * ~ , make (with studied care) v compassar do-away-with v poner fin a * ~ -away-with v supprimer docile adj docile docility n docilitate dock (deduct) vt discontar * (suppress) v supprimer * Jur banco del accusatos * Nav n bassino * Nav n dock * vi entrar in dock * ~ , quay, wharf n imbarcatorio * ~ , wet dock n darsena (dar-) docker n obrero portuari * n stivator dockyard n arsenal * ~ -yard n officina de constructiones naval doctor (1. as in doctor of philosophy; 2. doctor of medicine, physician) n doctor * (falsify) v falsificar * (patch up) v reparar * (physician) n medico * (treat) v medicar * ~ , physician n medico (me-) doctoral adj doctoral doctorate n doctorato doctrinaire n doctrinario doctrinairism, doctrinalism, doctrinism n doctrinarismo doctrinal (as in doctrinal observation or clauses) adj doctrinal doctrinalism, doctrinism, doctrinairism n doctrinarismo doctrinary, doctrinaire adj doctrinari doctrine n doctrina doctrinism, doctrinairism, doctrinalism n doctrinarismo document n documento * v documentar * ~ , paper Com n scriptura documentary adj documental * adj documentari * n film educative documentation n documentation doddering adj decrepite dodeca-, dodec- (twelve) in compounds adj dodeca- dodecagon n dodecagono dodecagonal adj dodecagon * adj dodecagonal dodecahedral adj dodecahedric dodecahedron Math n dodecahedro Dodecanese Islands n Dodecaneso dodecapetalous Bot adj dodecapetale dodecasyllabic adj dodecasyllabe (-silabe) dodecasyllable Pros n dodecasyllabo (-silabo) dodge v eluder doe (female deer) n cervo femine doer, maker n facitor dog days n canicula * n can * ~ Star, canicula Astron n canicula * v persequer dog-collar (dog's) n collar de can * ~ -collar Eccles collar false de ecclesiastico dogged (followed) adj persecute * (persistent) adj tenace dogma n dogma -ma/-mat- dogmatic, dogmatical adj dogmatic dogmatics n dogmatica dogmatism n dogmatismo dogmatist n dogmatista dogmatization n dogmatisation dogmatize v dogmatisar dogmatizer n dogmatisator dog's-life (of business) v ir a ruina s-life (people, go to the -s) v degradar se s-life n vita de can doing or making again (act of) n refaction doings n gestas dole (- out) v distribuer * n indemnitate de disoccupation doleful, mournful adj lamentabile dolicho-, dolich- (long) in compounds adj dolich- dolichocephalic Anthropometry adj dolichocephale doll n pupa dollar Monet n dollar A dolphin (Delphinus delphis) n delphino domain n dominio domainal, pertaining to a domain adj dominial dome (cupola) n cupola (cu-) domestic (of or belonging to the household, home, family) adj domestic (-mes-) * Masc n domestico (-mes-) * adj familiar * n Fem domestica (-mes-) domesticate, tame v domesticar domestication n domestication domesticator n domesticator domesticity n domesticitate domicile n domicilio * ~ , domiciliate (establish or set up at a given residence) v domiciliar domiciliary adj domiciliari dominance n dominantia dominant (1. controlling, most influential; 2. rising high above its surroundings) adj dominante * Mus n dominante dominate (1. to exercise control over; 2. to rise high above) v dominar domination n domination dominator n dominator domineer n tyrannisar domineering adj imperiose Dominica Geog n Dominica dominical adj dominical Dominican (1. Dominican friar; 2. native or citizen of the Dominican Republic) n dominicano * (1. pertaining to St. Dominic, or to the order of preaching friars founded by him; 2. pertaining to the Dominican republic) adj dominican Dominican-Republic Geog n Republica Dominican dominion (rule control, supreme authority;) n dominio * ~ , dominium, ownership (absolute) n dominio dominium, ownership, dominion (absolute) n dominio domino (1. long, loose robe worn at masquerades; 2. Games (domino piece) n domino (do-) * (play -es) v jocar al domino Don Quixote n Don Quixote (kishote; kihote) donate, give v donar donation n donation * ~ , donative n donativo donator, donor n donator donatory Law n donatorio donjon, dungeon n donjon donkey driver n asinero * ~ , ass n asino(a-) donna, dame n donna donor (blood ~) n donator de sanguine * ~ , donator n donator doom n destino funeste * v condemnar doomsday n die del judicio do-one's-best v facer le possibile door (front ~) n porta anterior del casa * n ostio * ~ , gate n porta doorbell n campanetta doorkeeper n portero doorman n portero doorstep n limine doorway n entrata * ~ , gateway n porta do-out v nettar dope (drug) n narcotico * (drug) v narcotisar * (person) n imbecille * (varnish) n vernisse * (varnish) v vernissar dormant adj latente dormitory (sleeping room) n dormitorio * n dormitorio dormouse n muscardino doro-, -dor (gift) in compounds n doro- dorsal adj dorsal * ~ , notal Zool adj notal dosage, dosing n dosage (-aje) dose (give out in doses) v dosar * n dose dosing, dosage n dosage (-aje) dossier n dossier F * v dossier dot n puncto * v punctar al puncto dotage n secunde infantia * n senilitate dotal adj dotal dotation, endowment n dotation dote-on v amar follemente double (1. to make double; 2. Naut sail round) v duplar * (at the ~) phr al passo de carga * (person) n sosia * (stand-in) n duple * (two, on the ~) n dupletto * adj duple * ~ bass, contrabass Mus n contrabasso * ~ boiler n banio-maria (-ia) * ~ fives (a throw of) Dominoes n quina * vt duplar * ~ , make double v duplicar * ~ , twofold adj duple * ~ , twofold adj duplice (du-) * ~ , two-fold adj gemine double-bass n contrabasso double-bed n lecto matrimonial double-cross v dupar * ~ -cross v fraudar double-dealing, duplicity n duplicitate double-dutch n linguage inintelligibile double-glazing n vitro duple doubleness, duplexity n duplicitate double-room n camera a duo personas doublet (1. identical piece) n dupletto doubling (action of) n duplamento doubt (1. as in in doubt, without doubt; 2. Rhet dubitatio) n dubitation * (be in ~) v esser in dubita * (beyond ~) prep. phr foras de dubita * (cast - on) v poner in dubita * n dubita (du-) * ~ , be in doubt v dubitar doubter n dubitator doubtful adj questionabile * ~ , dubious (1. in doubt; 2. causing doubt) adj dubitose * ~ , questionable adj dubitabile * ~ , questionable adj questionabile doubtfully adv dubitosemente * adv questionabilemente doubtfulness n dubita * n dubitositate * n questionabilitate doubtless adj/adv sin dubita douche (give a douche) v duchar (-sh-) * (jet of water for therapeutic purposes) n ducha (-sh-) dough n pasta doughiness, pastiness n pastositate doughy, pasty adj pastose do-up (button) v buttonar * ~ -up (close) v serrar * ~ -up (redecorate) v redecorar * ~ -up (repair) v reparar douse (extinguish) v extinguer * (immerse) v immerger dove n columba * ~ , columbine adj columbin * ~ , pigeon n pipion dovecot, pigeon-house n columbiera dovetail n cauda de hirundine * v incastrar a cauda de hirundine dowdy adj inelegante dower (give a dowry to) v dotar do-without v contentar se sin down (a street) v passar per * (as in down on fruit) n pilo * (downy hairs) n lanugine * (go ~) v descender * (of sun) v poner se * Nav v ir al fundo * adv a basso * n lanugine * ~ , dune n duna * ~ , hair n villo downcast, dejected adj abattite (pp of abatter) downfall n cadita * n ruina downhearted adj discoragiate downhill (go ~) v descender * adv a basso download Comp n discargamento, cargamento sur disco ab internet, telecargamento * Comp v discargar, bassar, cargar sur disco ab internet, telecargar downloadable Comp adj discargabile, telecargabile downpour n forte pluvia downright adj absolute * adv toto downstairs adj/adv a basso downtown n in le centro del citate downtrodden adj/n opprimite downward adj/adv descendente downwards adv a basso down-with-the (traitors)! interj a basso (le traitores)! downy, lanuginous adj lanuginose dowry n dote dox-, -dox- (opinion) in compounds n dox- doxology n doxologia (-ia) do-you-know (do you understand? ... yes I ~) phr comprende vos? ... si, io comprende * ~ -you-know (do you understand? ... yes I ~) phr io comprende, comprende vos? ... si * ~ -you-know phr sape vos? doze n somno curte * v facer un somno curte dozen n dozena doze-off v addormir se drab (brownish) adj color de fango * (dreary) adj monotone drachma n drachma Draco Hist n Dracon Draconian adj draconian draft (a contract) v minutar * (a document) v rediger * (air) n currente de aere * (call up) v conscriber * (call-up) n conscription * (make a draft of) v minutar * (of document) n redaction * (the draft of a contract) n minuta * ~ , bill Fin n tratta * ~ , draught (of a chimney) n tirage (-aje) draftsman n designator technic drafty adj exponite a currentes de aere * adj ventose drag (hindrance) n remora (re-) * vt traher * ~ , dray, road sledge n slitta * ~ , dray, road sledge n traha * ~ , pull, draw v tirar * ~ , pull, draw v trainar dragging, pulling, drawing (act of) n tiramento dragon (1. Mythol) n dracon * ~ -on v prolongar (se) dragonfly n libellula drain (cause to flow off slowly) v escolar * (channel or pipe for carrying away water or other liquid) n aquiero * (exhaust) v exhaurir * vi escolar se * ~ , dry (remove water) v disaquar drainage (process of draining, gradual flowing off) n escolamento * n disaquamento * n escolamento draining n disaquamento draining-board n escolatorio drainpipe n tubo de disaquamento drake n anate mascule dram Weights n drachma drama n drama -ma/-mat- dramatic adj dramatic dramatist, playwright n dramaturgo dramatize v dramatisar dramaturgy n dramaturgia (-ia) drape n cortina * ~ , hang with a drapery vt drappar draper (dealer in cloth) n drappero * n drappero drapery (1. business of selling cloth; 2. clothing or hangings arranged in graceful folds) n drapperia (-ia) drastic adj drastic draught (-s) n joco de damas * n bibita * ~ , draft (of a chimney) n tirage (-aje) draughty adj exponite a currentes de aere * adj ventose draw (lots) n tiramento al sorte * (lottery) n lotteria * (make, pull) v tirar * (pull) n attraction * (pulling) n tiramento * (sketch) vt designar * (sport) n partita nulle * (water) v haurir * ~ backwards v arretrar * ~ out, draw (water) v haurir haur-/haust- * ~ out, stretch v tirar * ~ up (a document, speech) v rediger -ig-/-act- * ~ , drag, pull v tirar * ~ , drag, pull v trainar * ~ , draw out (water) v haurir haur-/haust- * ~ , pull v traher trah-/tract- * ~ , unsheathe (a sword) v disvainar draw-back n disavantage * ~ -back n inconveniente * ~ -back v arretrar (se) drawbridge n ponte levatori drawer (chest of -s) n commoda * (furniture) n tiratorio * (one who or that which draws) n tirator * (sliding box in a chest, desk) n tiratorio * ~ , sketcher (person) n designator drawing (1. art of drawing or sketching; 2. as in a drawing hanging on the wall) n designo * (pulling) n tirada * (sketch) n designo * ~ back, recoiling (act of) n reculamento * ~ out, stretching (act of) n tiramento * ~ , dragging, pulling (act of) n tiramento * ~ , pulling (action of) n tracto drawing-back (retreat) n reculamento drawing-board n tabula de designo drawing-pin n cimice drawing-room n salon drawl n pronunciation lente e pesante * vi pronunciar lente e pesantemente draw-lots v tirar al sorte draw-near v approchar (se) draw-out v tirar draw-up (documents) v rediger * ~ -up (near) v approchar (se) dray, road sledge, drag n slitta * ~ , road sledge, drag n traha dread n apprehension * n grande timor * v apprehender * v timer dreadful adj espaventabile * adj terribile dreadnought n dreadnought A dream n somno * n sonio * vi soniar dreamer n soniator * ~ , Utopian (one who indulges in fanciful ideas, plans) n chimerista dreamy adj somnolente dreary adj lugubre dredge (1. dredger; 2. dragnet) Technol n draga * Technol v dragar dredger n draga dregs n fece * n sedimento drench v saturar dress (- a person, clothe) vt/vi vestir (se) * (a person again) v revestir * (attire) n habito * (attire) n vestimento * (frock) n roba * (wound) v curar * ~ in purple v purpurar * ~ skin like morocco v marocchinar dress-circle n prime balcon dressed adj vestite dresser (dressing table) n toilette F * (sideboard) n buffet de cocina dressing (a person again) (act of) n revestimento * (bandage) n bandage (-age) * (grooming) n toilette * ~ gown, peignoir n peignoir F * ~ morocco (action or process of) n marocchineria (-eria) * ~ room n toilette F * ~ table, dresser n toilette F dressing-down n reprimenda dressing-gown n peignoir dressmaker, tailor n sartor dress-up v adornar (se) * ~ -up vi vestir se dribble (drip) vi guttar * (of babies) v salivar * (sport) vt dribblar drier n siccator drift (float) v flottar al deriva * (movement) n deriva * (of snow) vi cumular se * (purport) n tenor * ~ , sail, move, float v vogar drifting adj voga????? * ~ , sailing, moving, floating (act of) n voga driftwood n ligno flottante drill (instrument for boring) n forator * Mil n exercitio * ~ , bore (hole) v forar * ~ , bore Mining v sondar * ~ , borer Mining n sonda * ~ , train, exercise Mil v exercitar * ~ , training, exercise n exercitation driller, borer (one who drills; tool) n forator * ~ , borer Mining n sondator drilling, boring Mining n sondage (-aje) drill-through v perforar drink (1. draught, glassful of a given beverage; 2. beverage) n bibita (bib-) * v biber * v potar * ~ , beverage n biberage (-aje) * ~ , beverage n bibitura * ~ , drinking n biber drinkable adj bibibile * adj potabile drinker, drunkard n bibitor drinking (- water) n aqua potabile * ~ , drink n biber drip (as in the tap is dripping) v guttar * n gutta * vi stillar drip-dry phr que se sicca rapidemente e non se repassa * ~ -dry v ex-guttar dripping (cooking -s) n grassia de rostito * (of water) v guttar * ~ dew adj roriflue * n stillation drive (a car) v guidar * (a carriage, coach) v cochiar (-sh-) * (energy) n energia * (excursion) n excursion * (force) v coercer * (golf) n colpo * (golf) v tirar le colpo * (horses, a car) v guidar * (propel) v propeller * (propulsion) n propulsion * (push) v pulsar * (roadway) n avenue * (transmission) n transmission * ~ in, thrust in v figer fig-/fix- * ~ in, wedge in v cunear * ~ mad, madden v affollar * ~ to despair v desperar drive-away vi partir * ~ -away vt chassar drive-back vi retornar * ~ -back vt repeller drive-in (a nail) v figer * ~ -in (enter) v entrar in drivel n nonsenso drive-mad v affollar drive-off (go for a ~) v facer un viage * ~ -off vi partir * ~ -off vt chassar driver (of bus) n guidator * (of car) n automobilista * (of car) n chaurfeur * (of train) n machinista * ~ , coachman n cochiero (-sh-) driver's-licence n patente de guidar s-licence n permisso de guidar driving-licence n patente de guidar * ~ -licence n permisso de guidar driving-school n schola de guidar driving-test n examine pro patente de guidar drizzle n pluvia fin * v pluver finmente droll, comical adj burlesc -drome (1. running; 2. racecourse) in compounds n -dromo dromedary n dromedario drone (bee) n ape mascule * (sound) n susurro * ~ buzz, to hum (make a low, continuous sound) v susurrar * v susurrar droop n inclination * v clinar * ~ , sink v clinar * ~ , slide down, fall v laber lab-/laps- drop (1. as in a drop of rain, drip; 2. Arch (gutta) n gutta * (fall) n cadita * (let go) v lassar cader * (lower) vt abassar * n stilla * vi cader dropper n contaguttas dropsy n hydropisia (-ia) drought, drouth n siccitate drouth, drought n siccitate drove, flock, herd n grege drown (deprive of life by immersion) v necar * (in water) v necar (se) * (with noise) v coperir * (with noise) v suffocar drowning (act of) n necamento drowse v dormir drowsiness n somnolentia drowsy adj somnolente drudge (person) n quasi-sclavo * v travaliar (ingrate e penosemente) drudgery n servitude * n travalio penose drug (administer a drug or drugs to) v drogar * n droga * n pharmaco * v drogar * v narcotisar * ~ , remedy, medicine n pharmaco (far-) drug-addict n narcomano druggist n drogista * n pharmacista drug-store (pharmacy) n pharmacia * n drogeria (-ia) druid n druida (dru-) druidess n druidessa druidic, druidical adj druidic (-id-) druidism n druidismo drum (1. Mus; 2. eardrum; 3. Arch/Technol) n tambur * Mus n tympano (tim-) * n tambur * vi batter le tambur * ~ , drumlike adj tympanic drum-into v facer comprender * ~ -into v figer le capite drummer n pulsator de tambur * n tamburero * n tympanista drum-stick n bacchetta de tambur drunk (get ~) v inebriar se * n inebriato * ~ , drunken adj ebrie * ~ , in one's cups adj avinate drunkard n inebriato * ~ , drinker n bibitor drunken adj ebrie drunkenness n ebrietate * ~ , ebriety n ebrietate dry (1. to make dry; 2. to become dry) v siccar * (drain) v disaquar * (remove wetness) vt/vi siccar * adj sic * ~ up, desiccate v desiccar * ~ up, exsiccate (make quite dry) v exsiccar * ~ , wipe, mop up (with cloth) v essugar dry-clean v nettar a sic dry-cleaning n lavage chimic dry-dock n bassino de reparation sic dryer (clothes) n siccator dry-humor, dry-humour n humor mordente drying adj siccante (ppr of siccar) drying-place, drying-room, drying-loft n siccatorio dry-land n terra firme dryness n ariditate * n siccitate dry-rot n putrefaction sic dry-up v desiccar (se) dry-wine n vino sic dual adj dual dual-carriageway n strata de sensos separate dualism n dualismo dualist n dualista dualistic adj dualistic duality n dualitate dually adv dualmente dubiety n dubitate dubious adj/n dubitose * ~ , doubtful (1. in doubt; 2. causing doubt) adj dubitose dubiously adv dubitosemente dubitative adj dubitative ducal adj ducal ducat (coin) n ducato ducatoon n ducaton duchess n duchessa duck Zool n anate (a-) * v clinar se duckbill, platypus, Ornithorhyncus Zool n ornithorhynco duckling n anate juvene duct Anat n ducto * n conducto * ~ , emissary, outlet n emissario ductile adj ductile ductility n ductilitate due (- to) phr debite a * (that which is due legally or morally) n debito (de-) * n debito * ~ , owing adj debite (de-) (pp of deber) duel n duello * v duellar duelist n duellista dues (be ~) v competer * (membership fee) n quota duet n duetto * n duo due-to prep. phr a causa de duettist n duettista duke n duce dukedom (1. duchy; 2. title or rank of a duke) n ducato dul- (slave) in derivatives and compounds n dulo- dulcification (sweetening) n dulcification dulcify (sweeten) v dulcificar dull (boring) adj enoiose * (boring) adj stupide * (of weather) adj obnubilate * (sad) adj triste * (slow) adj obtuse * ~ , mat (metals) v matar * ~ , mat (not glossy) adj mat * ~ , muffled, surd (of noise) adj surde * ~ , obtund, blunt v obtunder -tund-/-tus- dullard (stupid person) n stupide dullness n stupiditate dulse n alga edibile (dulleasq) duly adv debitemente, propriemente * adv propriemente, debitemente * ~ , properly adv debitemente duma n duma R dumb (stupid) n imbecille * ~ show, pantomime n pantomima * ~ , silent, mute (unhearing) adj mute dumb-bell n peso de mano dumbfounded adj stupefacte dumbness, mutism, muteness n mutismo dumdum (bullet) n dumdum A dummy (cards) n morto * (effigy) n effigie * (image) n simulacro * (soother) n tetta sur anello * (tailor's) n mannequin * adj ficte dump v discargar * ~ , dumping place n discargatorio dumping Commer n dumping A * n discarga * ~ place, dump n discargatorio dumpling n bolletta dumpy adj parve e corpulente dun adj brun * v importunar dunce n asino * n scholar ignorante dune, down n duna dung, manure n stercore * ~ , manure v stercorar dung-beetle n scarabeo del stercore dungeon n prision subterranee * ~ , donjon n donjon dung-heap n stercorario dunghill n stercorario dungy adj merdose * adj stercorate * adj stercorose Dunkirk n Dunkerque F * n Dunkirken (dun-) duodecimal adj duodecimal duodenal adj duodenal duodenitis n duodenitis (-itis) duodenum Anat n duodeno dupe n dupe * v dupar duper n dupator duplexity, doubleness n duplicitate duplicate (copy) v reproducer * (double) vt duplicar * (with a duplicator) v mimeographar * adj duplicate * n duplicato duplication n duplication duplicative adj duplicative duplicator n duplicator * n mimeographo duplicature n duplicatura duplicity, double-dealing n duplicitate durability n durabilitate durable, lasting adj durabile duration (1. continuance in time; 2. period of time during which a thing lasts) n duration duress n duressa during prep durante durum-wheat n farina-dur dusk, crepuscule, twilight n crepusculo dusky adj tenebrose dust (free from powder, dust, clean) v dispulverar * n pulvere * ~ , powder (sprinkle with powder or dust) v pulverar dust-bin n receptaculo de immunditias dust-bowl n region ubi le terra es sufflate pro le vento dust-cart n carro de immunditias duster n pannello (pro dispulverar) dustman n levator de immunditias dust-pan n pala de mano dusty adj pulverose * ~ , powdery, pulverulent adj pulverulente Dutch (Language) adj hollandese * (of Holland, of the Netherlands) adj hollandese * ~ adj/n hollandese * ~ adj/n nederlandese Dutchman n hollandese * n nederlandese dutiable adj taxabile duty (customs) n doana * (obligation) n deber * (off ~) adj/adv libere * (on ~) adj/adv de servicio * (service) n guarda * (service) n servicio * (tax) n derecto * (tax) n imposto * ~ , custom, fee n derecto * ~ , impost, tax n imposto duty-free adj exempte de doana duumvir Antiq n duumviro (-um-) duumviral adj duumviral duumvirate n duumvirato dwarf (1. midget; 2. Mythol) n Masc nano * Fem nana * v render minuscule per contrasto dwell or live together v cohabitar * v habitar * ~ , reside v resider dwelling n habitation * ~ place n habitation dwell-on v insister super dwell-together v cohabitar dwindle v diminuer dye (give a new color to) vt tinger ting-/tinct- * ~ , coloring matter n tinctura * ~ , hue, tint n tincto dyeing (action of) n tinctura dyer n tinctor * n tincturero dyer's shop n tinctureria (-ia) dying adj moriente (ppr of morir) * ~ , moribund adj moribunde dyke n dica dynamic, dynamical adj dynamic dynamics Phys n dynamica dynamism Philos n dynamismo dynamist n dynamista dynamite n dynamite * v dynamitar * ~ , dynamitic adj dynamitic dynamiter n dynamitero dynamo Elec n dynamo (di-) * n dynamo dynamoelectric adj dynamoelectric dynamometer n dynamometro (-mo-) dynast n dynasta dynastic adj dynastic dynasty n dynastia (-ia) dyne Phys n dyna dysenteric adj dysenteric dysentery Pathol n dysenteria (-ia) dyspepsia Pathol n dyspepsia (-ia) dyspeptic adj dyspeptic * n dyspeptico dysphasia Med n dysphasia (-ia)